


on my way to neverland

by sullixtion



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов. To be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stars lost in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> об ответственности и звездах.

Чжухён - старшая; боится больше, чем остальные, не спит по ночам и наутро расстроенно замазывает синяки под глазами. Вглядывается в свое отражение и пытается найти в нем ту, кого зовут Айрин.

Чжухён - старшая; это автоматически делает ее лидером, и она даже не смеет возразить, лишь кивает, потому что знала это заранее.

Старшая - самая ответственная. Чжухён по ночам в клубочек сворачивается, прокручивая в голове всевозможные варианты с несчастливым концом. Ей страшно, она боится, она превращается в бледного дрожащего призрака; она боится, что не сможет, что все пойдет не так, что она подведет их всех - этих девчонок с горящими от волнения глазами. Ни на секунду в ее голове не появляется мысль, что подвести может кто-то другой; нет, она знает, что такого не произойдет. Опасность для всех представляет лишь она.

\- Ты слишком много думаешь о вещах, которые никогда не случатся, - серьезно и тихо говорит Сыльги, переплетая с ней пальцы.  
\- Надеюсь, - шепчет Чжухён после долгого молчания.  
\- Мы справимся. 

Чжухён вздрагивает, и перед глазами ее невольно всплывает собственное отражение: розовый, резкий градиент волос, размазанная тушь. Айрин? Ее здесь нет.

\- У тебя ведь в глазах потерялись звезды.  
\- О чем ты, - расстроенно обрывает ее Чжухён. - Во мне нет никаких звезд.

Сыльги вздыхает и обещает, что однажды она будет сиять. Чжухён качает головой - но в глубине души верит. 

Когда больше, чем полгода спустя, Чжухён поворачивается к ней за сценой - сияющая, красивая, солнечная - и смеется, сжимая в руках первую награду, Сыльги улыбается: "Теперь ты видишь звезды в своих глазах?"


	2. v o l c a n o;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> о злости, вулканической лаве и прощении.

Когда совсем рядом раздается звон разбитой посуды, Сыльги думает, что попала в ад, где сатана носит два хвостика и совершенно не дает покоя.  
\- Ким Йерим!  
Йерим выглядывает из кухни и безапелляционно заявляет, что это была всего лишь крышка от сахарницы.   
\- Сахарницы? - недоверчиво переспрашивает Сыльги. У нее болит голова, и она сдерживает себя изо всех сил. Йерим шмыгает носом.  
\- Ага.  
\- Врет она все, это была твоя кружка! - кричит Суён откуда-то из другого конца квартиры, и Йерим мучительно краснеет.  
Сыльги, покачнувшись на стуле, запрокидывает голову назад, чтобы успокоиться, и смотрит в потолок.

Трещины на потолке - как лучшие друзья. Она может с закрытыми глазами нарисовать их на листе бумаги, точно карту звездного неба, если кто попросит, только ни к чему это. Сыльги старается дышать медленно и ровно, но это не помогает: гнев только возрастает. 

Йерим неловко извиняется, и, конечно, это все пустяки и мелочи, но она случайно и почти неощутимо касается ее руки - и у Сыльги точно предохранитель срывает. Она сама толком не понимает, откуда в ней столько злости и ненависти; внутри все бурлит и кипит, она вскакивает и выплескивает эту обжигающую лаву прямо на Йерим.  
Младшая делает шаг назад, второй, третий, смаргивает набежавшие слезы. У нее подбородок дрожит от обиды - она знает, что не заслужила такого отношения, и Сыльги это прекрасно знает, но ее останавливает только отрезвляющая пощечина. Она застывает, ошарашенная, а Чжухён - поджатые губы, бледное лицо - уводит Йерим в свою комнату, не говоря ни слова. 

Сыльги и так все прекрасно знает, и от молчания Чжухён затихает сама, а в груди у нее растет противное, липкое чувство.

"Дрянь, дрянь, какая ты дрянь".

Виски пульсируют с удвоенной частотой. Она, чуть пошатываясь, идет и наливает себе воды, но у нее отчего-то прогорклый вкус, хотя, наверное, ей лишь кажется. Мысли ее сбивчивы, но все сводится к одному слову: дрянь.

Зачем она так сделала? Чего хотела добиться? Что ее толкнуло на это? Неужели она действительно так ужасна?

Сыльги трясет. Она прячет лицо в ладонях, не то пытаясь закрыться от стен, которые точно сдавливают ее, не то скрывая слезы, но уже через несколько секунд опускает руки, и глаза ее сухи.

Чудовище.

Она знает, что должна сделать, но это сложно, это страшно; никто не сделает этого за нее. 

Ей требуется полчаса, чтобы собраться с духом и постучаться в комнату Чжухён. Дверь открывают не сразу.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с Йерим.  
\- Ты уже поговорила, - безжалостно чеканит Чжухён. У нее ледяной взгляд.  
\- Я хочу извиниться, - тихо настаивает Сыльги. 

После долгой, мучительной паузы Чжухён впускает ее. Йерим сидит на диване и старается не смотреть на нее; Сыльги точно обливают кипятком.  
\- Йерим, - начинает она дрожащим голосом. - Йерим, послушай, я...  
Она облизывает пересохшие губы. Слова не идут на ум.  
\- Йерим, я... прости меня. Я... не должна была так делать.  
Младшая вскидывает голову и приоткрывает рот, точно хочет что-то сказать, но не издает ни звука. Только глаза - опухшие и покрасневшие - говорят за нее.  
\- Я не понимала, что делаю, - шепчет Сыльги. - Я чудовище.  
Йерим молчит.

Время тянется целую вечность, а каждый удар часов, стоящих на прикроватной тумбочке, эхом отзывается внутри Сыльги. Чжухён стоит сзади, точно стражник; Сыльги не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы знать, какое у нее выражение лица.

Наконец Йерим робко, осторожно дотрагивается до нее, и прикосновение рождает в Сыльги бурю чувств. 

Сыльги начинает плакать первой. Йерим сначала все так же неловко пытается обнять ее, но в конечном итоге сама утыкается носом в нее и плачет.

\- Ты не чудовище, - всхлипывает она, и Сыльги прижимает ее к себе, благодарно и с раскаянием.

И весь мир у нее сейчас - в одной девочке на пять лет младше.


End file.
